Tsardom of Cvaldakia
The Tsardom of Cvaldakia, the Second Cvaldak State, or simply Cvaldakia is a restored tsardom (empire) in north-western Phalanor. After nearly half a century of unexisting on the map, the Tsardom has been reinstated by Herushin Ugain and the Alphyn Union. Ethnicity The Cvaldaks are tall, tanned people, with hair colour ranging from raven black to light brown. Their eyes are usually hazelnut, green and brown, black, or in rare cases - dark blue. The blue colour comes from the Kolonirs, which eventually became extinct, what little left of their genes was left in the Cvaldaks. The majority of Cvaldaks belong to the Eastern Church, however many old traditions and rituals are still preserved. Sometimes even sascrifices appear in the most inaffected by the Eastern Church areas. The Cvaldaks have a strange way of precieving life - they believe that after you die, your mind will enter a state of endless bliss - but your soul will remain in your body. They also are very hospitable, but easily offended and distrusting towards foreigners. Government The state is ruled by a Tsar - a special Cvaldak title that is equal to "emperor". Cvaldakia is an absolute monarchy - the Tsar has no limitations, and is free to do anything he wishes and surprass lower ranking nobles' decisions without reprecussions. The Tsar must, however, always call the Alphyne Meeting and recieve the members' blessings in order to declare war. The Alphyne Union After Herushin Ugain's rebellion, a new system has been integrated into the state's policy. The Alphyne Union, which consists of six members, serves as a council to advise the Tsar. Its importancy in times of war is paramount - the Tsar is forced to discuss a declaration of war with the Union before declaring it publicly. The Alphyne Meeting is a special meeting, that is called by the Tsar in order to discuss a possibility of war. It takes from 1 to 3 weeks to reach a consensus, with the minimal time being 1 week and 4 days. During that time, a huge fair is held in and outside Trungrad and Brangor. History Nomenclature The united Cvaldak tribes were first known as the Khanate of Cvaldakia by the Prumite Empire. As the Khanate adopted the Prumite religion, the first worshipper of the Prumite gods - the then-Khan Hurnir - decided that he would call the Khanate the Banate Cvaldakia. After that, as the Banate grew in size, the Cvaldak rulers declared the Tsardom (Empire) of Cvaldakia. Before the emigration of the Cvaldak horselord masses, the lands of modern Cvaldakia were in the rule of Prum, a giant empire which nearly conquered all of central Phalanor. Under the Prumian administration lived the local Kolonirs who made constant rebellions and revolts against the imperial power. Tribal History The Cvaldak Khanate Emerging from the eastern part of Phalanor, the Cvaldaks were a numerous people who found that the land was not enough for all. They all agreed to separate and search for their own lands. And so, in four directions of the world, the Cvaldaks seperated. The Northern Cvaldaks managed to get to the borders of the Prumite Empire and set up a state of their own there. After a decisive battle, from which the Cvaldaks emerged victorious, the Prumite Emperor officially recognized the sovereignty of the newly-founded state. Annexation of Kolonir Land After the Cvaldaks settled in northern Phalanor, they found that the local Kolonirs wanted recognition in the Cvaldaks' state. The Cvaldaks quickly and forcibly moved the Kolonirs to the eastern borderlands, making them guards and farmers - a profession that a proud Cvaldak would never take up. Realizing that the Cvaldaks wanted to completely annex them, though, the Kolonirs staged several failed rebellions against their overlords. These all failed, and in a matter of a few decades the Kolonirs were considered extinct in Cvaldakia, having moved to the east. Some of the borderlander Cvaldaks adopted a few customs from the extinct Kolonirs, but these customs did not have a major effect on Cvaldak culture. WORK IN PROGRESS The Herush Rebellion and Revival of Cvaldakia Main article: The Herush Rebellion After nearly half a century of Khun Davar rule, the Cvaldaks have reinstated their state. Led by the noble Herushin Ugain, they declared a second tsardom, with Herushin as their Tsar, ruling with the Alphyn Union. The war had a heavy toll on the manpower of said union, and then state. The new Cvaldak state began improving after two months after the war had ended, slowly but strongly. The Cvaldaks were insipired and ready to do anything it takes for the overall success of the Cvaldak state and nation. Culture The Cvaldak folk is interesting and alien to the eyes of the foreigner. It looks like none of its neighbours (except perhaps Cvaria). The Cvaldak people are hospitable, but unforgiving if betrayed. Sons are trained and mentored by their fathers to continue their trades and professions, daughters are taught to be housewives and sometimes warriors. Even thought many Cvaldaks belong to the Eastern Church, many old traiditions and rituals were integrated into the new belief. Traditionalism, conservatism and even cults to history are not an uncommon sign in Cvaldakia. Horses are treasured highly and appear in every Cvaldak settlement. Cusine The rich lands of Cvaldakia allow the average family to be fed, and with good food at that. Many techniques of preparing food from different plants and meats have been developed over the centuries. That is one of the reasons that women are valued and equal to men in Cvaldak society - they keep the traditions and pass them down to new generations. The nobility may allow themselves to eat selected imported food from abroad, thought that is usually a rare case. Most of all, Cvaldak nobility enjoys pheasant meat and pork. Bread is widely spread, though not used in some rural, exceptional regions. Clothing The clothes of the Cvaldaks are not that different and varying in different regions. The most common colour in a commoner's clothing is brown, and sometimes green. However the amount of clothing changes from the light shirts in the South, along the coastline, to the full-sleeve shirt and vest in the central regions, up until the heavy furs worn along the mountains in the North. One item must always exist in a Cvaldak man's garb - the feather. From beggar to tsar, everyone wears one. Be it attached to the belt, on the boot, or on the hat, it is a must have for the average man in Cvaldakia. Women do not wear feathers, with exceptions when: 1. they are widowed, in which case they wear their former husband's feather (if retrieved); 2. they become full-fledged professional warrios; 3. in times of occupation. Soldiers usually wear chain armor. A requirement and state law is that a man must always carry the following items: a sabre, two daggers, a pouch, a chain link shirt, sturdy leather pants, fine leather boots, kneeguards and armguards. Every Cvaldak must learn to ride a horse, and everyone does, since there is always a horse in a Cvaldak's village - even in the most rural and barely habitable areas. Music Music is a very big part of Cvaldak culture. It appears lively and full of energy, and sometimes grim and emotional. Many instruments are used in making such music, such as drums, bagpipes, special flutes and others. Music is played when a new Tsar is crowned, at fairs, at weddings and at holidays. Most Cvaldaks learn to play atleast one instrument in their life, usually in their teenager years. Current Situation After Herush's rebellion and the Liberational War with Khun-Davar, the Tsardom of Cvaldakia has been restored. It is fairly weak, but progressively building up its former glory. Morale is high, the Cvaldaks ready to take on any enemy to protect their new state. Cvaldakia treasures the Empire of Ander's public support, and is friendly with the Cvarric state. An active connection with Kvedyn is planned to be reinstated.Category:Nation Category:Steppic Category:Cvaldakia Category:North-Eastern Phalanor Category:Independent